


I can wait forever

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e Tony si ritrovano dopo la Civil War.





	I can wait forever

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest:  
> Marvel; Tony/Steve; Stanchi e ammaccati  
> Scritta sul testo della canzone: I Can Wait Forever dei Simple plan.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Marvel.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 2565.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 9. Stanchezza

I can wait forever

“Signore. È in atto un tentativo d’ingresso non autorizzato”. La voce di Friday risuonò nella camera da letto.

Le luci dell’intero edificio quadrangolare costruito sulla nuda roccia, sovrastato dalla ‘A’ degli Avengers, si accesero.

Tony aprì un occhio, sollevandosi dal cuscino, con i capelli castani scompigliati.

“Se è l’esercito, sono in Nuova Zelanda” disse. Si issò seduto, digitò sull’orologio che aveva al polso, facendo comparire di fronte a sé una schermata olografica con la visuale di tutte le entrate. Intravide alcune gocce di sangue che gocciolavano dalla veranda, scivolando sul vetro.

Tony saltò in piedi, l’armatura da Iron Man lo avvolse e lui osservò gli schermi tramite la maschera.

“Che succede, Friday?”.

“Soggetto non identificato sul tetto. Inizio la scansione o l’eliminazione, signore?” chiese Friday.

Tony scosse il capo con un sogghigno.

“Voi rosse siete troppo focose. Analizza chi è, se non è un pericolo e sta morendo dissanguato, trasportalo nell’aria medica”.

“Subito signore, ma lei continua a scambiarmi per la rossa sbagliata” rispose Friday.

*****

Steve era accomodato sul lettino dell’infermeria, mentre FerroVecchio gli ricuciva delle ferite. ‘Tu’ era alle sue spalle e un robot, simile a una Mark grigia e minimale, guardava degli ologrammi collegati a dei macchinari. 

Steve alzò il capo, guardando Tony entrare dalla porta di vetro e di metallo.

Tony sogghignò, incrociò le braccia guardandolo dall’alto.

“Chi vuole finire al RAFT si rivede” scherzò. 

Steve chinò il capo, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò fino alla sua barba folta. I suoi capelli erano di un biondo castano.

“Probabile, ma gli altri mi hanno mandato per avvertirti del pericolo” disse atono.

Tony gli si accomodò a fianco sul lettino, lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Sempre pronto al dovere. Bene, cos’è che turba la quiete dell’America, oltre l’inquinamento ambientale?”.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandolo.

“Se è dell’America, che vuoi sapere. Thor è tornato parlando di una minaccia per l’intero pianeta Terra” rispose roco. Si piegò in avanti e guardò Tony negli occhi.

“Volevo rivederti, anche solo per darti la possibilità di darmi gli schiaffi che hai trattenuto. Dico davvero” disse con voce calda.

Tony scrollò le spalle, lo scrutò dall’alto in basso e si alzò in piedi, camminando di fronte al lettino. 

“Credo tu abbia fatto ammenda con quell’orribile barba” decretò. Sorrise, si chinò su di lui e le iridi castane scintillarono di riflessi oro.

“Che ne dici se ci mettiamo una casa a tre piani sopra e andiamo a salvare il mondo?”.

Steve gli prese la mano, stringendola nella propria.

“Prima di dire qualche cazzata che ci faccia litigare di nuovo… È vero che hai sposato Pepper?” chiese con voce rauca.

Tony guardò la propria mano in quella di Steve, roteò gli occhi e mosse le dita della sinistra.

“ _Nah_. Non ancora. Forse mai. Volevo solo qualcosa da prima pagina”.

Steve si alzò in piedi.

“Potremo parlare ancora dopo aver salvato il mondo? Anche perché, per ora, ci sono solo scagnozzi, il loro supremo signore ci metterà parecchio ad arrivare” chiese con voce calda.

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli con un sorriso che gl’illuminava il volto, rendendo più vivide le sue occhiaie.

“Controllerò la mia agenda”.

Steve gli sfiorò la fronte con la propria, arcuando in avanti la schiena.

“Ci conto” sussurrò.

******

Il jet atterrò sopra l’edificio, pioveva.

“Siamo stanchi e ammaccati, ma almeno la minaccia aliena ha convinto Ross ad allentare la cinghia” disse Steve.

Natasha piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color platino.

“Stark, spiegaci perché ci stai ospitando in casa tua e non in cella, portandoti dietro anche degli sconosciuti” disse.

Tony sogghignò, guardandola dal basso verso l’alto.

“Solo se tu mi dici come mai ti sei fatta una tinta così orribile”.

“Hai visto quella di Thor? Associata a quella barba è davvero qualcosa di orribile” ribatté la Romanoff.

T’Challa afferrò Bucky per il braccio sano e lo guardò in viso.

“Lascialo stare” ordinò.

“Mio re, devo implorare il suo perdono” gemette Burnes.

“Tony, Hulk ha imparato a parlare. C’è speranza che con uno dei loro ‘abracadabra’ da divinità io possa tornare a camminare?” chiese Rhodey.

“Magari posso aiutare” gli fece presente Strange.

Tony guardò il gruppo, scosse il capo e si mise in piedi sopra il sedile del jet. 

“Primo punto, qualcuno faccia una torta a Hulk, se la merita”. Guardò verso Bucky, inarcò un sopracciglio e lo indicò. “Tu. Non hai bisogno del permesso di Simba per chiedere scusa. Perdonato”. Si voltò verso Strange e indicò anche lui. “Tu. Usa i tuoi ‘Hocus Pocus’ per fare il chirurgo, che tanto è il tuo lavoro”. 

Si guardò intorno con un sogghigno.

“Altre domande?”.

Scott alzò la mano.

“Perdonati tutti?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Non siamo a scuola” bisbigliò Clint. Wanda, semi-nascosta dietro di lui, ridacchiò.

“Uomo di Metallo, nello spazio ho trovato me stesso e ho capito che era starti…”. Iniziò Thor e Loki gli tappò la bocca con la mano.

Tony indicò Scott.

“Tranne la gente che mi sta particolarmente antipatica, ma si contano sulle dita di una mano sola”. Guardò verso Clint e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Almeno puoi portare anche i tuoi mini-agenti”. Indicò Loki e Thor. “Voi due. Vi amo tanto entrambi anche io, ora mettetevi in un angolo a discutere degli strani drink midgaridiani e riparleremo quando saremo tutti ubriachi abbastanza”.

Steve aprì degli ombrelli e li distribuì.

“Potremmo non sopravvivere a Thanos. Quindi ora andate a riposare e godetevi qualche momento di ozio, prima che inizino gli addestramenti” ordinò.

“E obbedite a Stark. Ora anche lui è un padre di famiglia” ironizzò Natasha, dando una gomitata a Clint.

Banner le si avvicino e lei si allontanò, Thor trasse Bruce a sé, insieme a Loki.

Steve porse un ombrello a Tony.

Tony saltò giù dal sedile e sorrise.

“Un po’ di pioggia non ha mai ucciso nessuno”.

Steve aprì l’ombrello, coprendo entrambi.

“È un invito a seguirmi. Te l’avevo detto che ci contavo” sussurrò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si mise sotto l’ombrello.

“Avanti, spara. Abbiamo parecchio da fare, per Thanos”.

Steve ingoiò un sospiro e volse il capo.

“Ti chiedo solo qualche minuto in camera mia. Se ne ho una”.

Scott li guardò aggrottando la fronte, Rhodey negò con la testa, Wanda schioccò la lingua sul palato, e sia Bucky che Sam inarcarono un sopracciglio.

< Vogliono far pace? Mi ha perdonato davvero? > si chiese Bucky.

< Steve dovrebbe continuare a non fidarsi. Sharon è la persona giusta per lui > pensò Wilson.

< Quei due non finiranno mai di fissarsi negli occhi > si disse Natasha.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

“Camera tua sia. Anche perché credo che i riflettori comincino a darti fastidio”.

Steve rise roco e avanzò, controllando che Stark gli rimanesse accanto.

*******

Steve si cambiò le fasciature al fianco e gettò quelle vecchie sul letto. Recuperò dal frigobar un panetto di ghiaccio secco e lo porse a Tony, indicandogli l’ematoma sotto lo zigomo.

"Tony. Avrai capito che non sono bravo con le parole e l'essere un bugiardo non aiuta. Pensavo di farlo per un bene superiore, ma sono solo un uomo e non c'è nessuna patria perfetta". Iniziò.

Tony si poggiò il ghiaccio sull'ematoma, si poggiò contro un tavolo e sorrise.

"Cap. Mettiamoci un punto. Avevamo tutti e due torto, lasciamo i litigi ai mini-agenti di Clint".

Steve si deterse le labbra rosee e lo raggiunse.

"Tony, ho mentito su quello che provo per te" disse, parlando veloce.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Oh, santa pazienza" sbottò.

Attirò a sé Steve per il braccio e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Steve ricambiò al bacio, affondando la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro con un mugolio roco.

Tony si scostò, sogghignò e allargò le braccia.

"Problema risolto?" chiese.

Steve gli passò la mano sul fianco, sotto la maglietta.

"Possiamo stare anche insieme?" lo interrogò.

Tony si sfilò la maglia, gli afferrò i fianchi facendo aderire il bacino del Capitano al proprio.

"Possiamo" assicurò.

Steve gli avvolse il fianco con un braccio e con l'altro armeggiò con i pantaloni della propria tuta, sfilandoli.

Gli nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo e lo baciò.

"Sei così bello. Oggi in battaglia, come sempre" mugolò.

Tony rise roco, slacciò il bottone dei propri jeans e si sedette sul tavolo, avvolgendo le gambe alla vita di Steve.

"Naturalmente" disse.

Lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

"Ultima chance di dirmi qualcosa, prima di passare ai fatti" concesse.

Steve gli accarezzò il viso.

"Qualcosa in particolare che vorresti io facessi?" chiese.

Tony mugugnò sollevando il capo al soffitto, scosse la testa e sogghignò.

"Limitati a non essere frigido, Captain".

Lo baciò.

"E andremo perfettamente d'accordo".

"Speriamo che la 'stanchezza' non mi faccia brutti scherzi" disse Rogers. Finì di spogliarsi.

< Siamo abbastanza stanchi e ammaccati > pensò.

Abbassò i pantaloni di Tony e, lasciandogli le gambe intorno alla vita, gli accarezzò l'interno coscia. Le sue dita erano fredde e lisce, nonostante i calli.

Tony inclinò la schiena all'indietro e gli allacciò le braccia al collo.

< E dire che pensavo di crollare da qualche parte molto prima > si disse.

Passò le mani sulla schiena di Steve, strusciandosi con il bacino contro il suo.

Steve gorgogliò di piacere e guardò l'altro seduto sul tavolo. Gli passò le mani sulle spalle muscolose, con una scese sul petto all'altezza della conca, con l'altra gli accarezzò piano la schiena.

< Mi chiedo se ti rendi conto che calamiti così la mia attenzione. Oh, ma certo che lo sai. Mentre sei lì seduto è impossibile guardare da un'altra parte > pensò.

Si piegò e lo fece sdraiare sul tavolo. Il proprio corpo fremeva, iniziò a baciarlo ripetutamente, solleticandolo con la barba.

Gli posò una serie di baci sul ventre, alcuni sul collo e gli leccò l'avambraccio prorompente sopra un graffio.

< Ho cercato di mentire a me stesso. Hai detto basta parole ed è meglio così. Perché dovrei dirti che ogni volta che vai via il mio cuore si ferma, annichilito >.

Gli morse il capezzolo e lo succhiò rumorosamente. Il corpo di Tony era bollente, abbronzato e teso.

< Non ho mai saputo ottenere il tuo sorriso > pensò Steve. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Potrò dipingerti una di queste volte?" gli soffiò all'orecchio.

Tony gemette, gli spinse con i piedi contro le natiche cercando di farlo aderire maggiormente al proprio corpo bollente.

"Solo se mi renderai giustizia" sussurrò, roco.

Steve sgranò gli occhi, un ciuffo di capelli biondi gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.

<... Aspetta... così sto sopra. Mai fatto > pensò. Guardò le iridi castane di Tony, erano liquide e tempestate di pagliuzze dorate.

< L'assenza è stata come un coltello che non fa smettere mai di sanguinare.

Cosa vuoi che sia questo?

Inoltre lo desideravo così tanto che ogni viso mi sembrava il suo > pensò.

Gli morse il labbro e lo succhiò, con una mano gli afferrò il membro, iniziando ad accarezzarglielo.

Con l'altra mano gli sfiorò un gluteo.

Il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato, le gote in fiamme.

"Potrei vivere nei tuoi occhi" mormorò Steve con voce seducente.

Tony si contorse leggermente, spingendosi verso di lui. Gli graffiò la schiena, sogghignò.

"Stiamo scopando su un tavolo, Cap. Sono sicuro tu possa lasciar da parte le romanticherie".

Gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, vi poggiò le labbra vicino.

"Anche se adoro sentire come mi divinizzi" sussurrò, seducente.

Steve gli aprì un po' di più le gambe e lo penetrò pian piano con l'indice, sentendolo formicolare.

"Potrei aspettare in eterno per poter raffigurare la tua perfezione" mormorò lascivo.

< Romanticherie queste?

Non sai che guardandoti penso che vorrei svegliarmi tutti i giorni per vederti al mio fianco. Sentire il tuo tocco, osservare il tuo viso.

Vorrei poterci restare > pensò.

Gli leccò le labbra, muovendo intorno il dito.

Tony spingeva ritmicamente con le gambe contro la schiena di Steve, facendolo strusciare contro di sé. Gli passò le mani tra i capelli, gli occhi liquidi.

"Se t'impegni abbastanza, forse ci riesci" provocò.

Steve entrò anche con il secondo dito, le gambe gli tremavano ed iniziò ad ansimare piano.

"Allora sarò davvero pronto ad aspettare in eterno per il risultato".

Lo baciò ripetutamente con foga, facendo aderire il suo corpo massiccio a quello dell'altro.

< Non si lamenta. Vado bene. Però gli starà piacendo? Diamine quanto è bello. Continuerei per sempre. Non sono lucido... >.

"Ti desidero". La sua voce uscì molto di gola.

Tony gemette roco, gli premette con irruenza i piedi sui glutei e lo spinse in avanti con forza.

"Prendimi. Sono proprio qui" sussurrò.

Steve uscì le due dita, ormai umide e gli accarezzò le gambe con le mani tremanti, gli afferrò i fianchi ed entrò.

Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui. Il rossore diffuso non solo sul viso, ma anche sulla pelle pallida.

Aprì la bocca, ma gli sfuggirono dei gemiti prolungati.

< Riuscirò ora a prendere il tuo sorriso? > pensò, gettando indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro.

Si muoveva avanti e indietro, le labbra sporte.

Tony ansimava ritmicamente, il capo abbandonato all'indietro e la schiena inarcata, dettava il ritmo con colpi secchi delle gambe attorno ai fianchi di Steve.

Steve ingoiò un gemito avvertendo la ferita sul fianco tirare, cercò di mantenere il ritmo che gli dava l'altro.

Il sudore gli scorreva sui muscoli, pizzicandogli la cute.

Avvertiva una sensazione di vuoto alla testa e di appagamento che proveniva dal basso del corpo verso l'alto ad ondate.

Tony gli strinse le braccia al collo e lo attirò a sé, in modo che il petto tiepido dell'altro strofinasse contro il proprio bollente. Gli occhi completamente liquidi e il volto arrossato di piacere, si spingeva con foga verso Steve.

Rogers assecondò i suoi movimenti. Lo strinse a sè con foga, lasciando che il suo corpo strofinasse contro quello dall'altro.

Tony lo baciò con foga, ne morse le labbra rosse e poggiò le labbra sul suo orecchio.

"Vuoi sentirmi chiedere di più, Rogers?" sussurrò, seducente.

Steve avvertì una fitta all'inguine, seguita da una scossa di piacere alla schiena.

"Mi basta anche solo che mi chiami. Voglio... Sentire... la tua...Voce" balbettò.

Tony rise roco, lievi brividi di piacere lo scuotevano, le braccia tese coperte di graffi erano tese a stringere le spalle di Rogers.

"Steven" sussurrò roco.

Steve si trattenne dal venire, ma gorgogliò rumorosamente. I suoi movimenti su e giù si fecero scoordinati, ma tornò a seguire il ritmo che gli suggeriva Tony.

Tony emise una serie di gemiti di seguito, venne stringendosi spasmodicamente a Steve e gli morse la spalla.

Steve venne a sua volta, stringendola con forza a sè, lasciandosi sfuggire un grido di piacere. I morbidi capelli biondi gli ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso.

Tony gli carezzò il ciuffo, sorrise appena e si rilassò contro il tavolo.

"Spero sia una cosa da ripetere, per te" mormorò.

Steve scivolò fuori da lui, ansimando.

"Ripetere, provare altro, va bene tutto" mugolò.

Tony rise, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi.

"Prova a portarmi sul letto, abbiamo davvero bisogno di una dormita". Scherzò.

Steve cercò di sollevarlo, i muscoli gli dolevano. Strinse le labbra e lo issò, avanzò coi piedi nudi fino al letto e ve lo stese. Crollò pesantemente al suo fianco sulle bende sporche.

"Ti a...". Iniziò a dire, addormentandosi.

Tony ridacchiò, si rannicchiò contro il corpo di Steve e gli poggiò il capo sul braccio.

"Anche io, Captain" rispose.

Sbadigliò e chiuse a propria volta gli occhi.


End file.
